The present invention relates to internal combustion engines, especially turbocharged diesel engines, and more particularly, to a system for electronic fuel injection augmentation of an engine compression brake and method for performing the operation wherein a small quantity of fuel is injected into the cylinders of an engine equipped with an electronically-controlled fuel injection system during the compression stroke but well in advance of top dead center, thereby raising cylinder pressure during compression and also increasing energy to the turbocharger, inherently increasing boost pressure. Upon increasing of boost pressure, braking power would increase a corresponding amount.